undercover at the DDE
by obscurebeing
Summary: Raven, now 18, goes undercover at the DDE 'Dark Destroyers of Earth' to try and foil their plans of taking over the world, but can she pull it off and save the world?
1. Suit up!

I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own all characters that are not in the Teen Titans that I mention.

Summary: - Raven goes undercover at the DDE to try and foil the plans of some of the world's most evil men and women, but can she pull it off and save the world?

Note: - the DDE stands for the 'Dark Destroyers of Earth', a group of real Bad ass guys and gals who have come together to take over the world. No one has been able to stop the DDE, only prevent their plans. The leader of the DDE is also a mystery and goes by Mr. DDE. Raven has been sent to go undercover as a DDE member and try and find the plans for world domination and also find out who big boss, Mr. DDE really is.

Warning: - later chapters will go as fare as having femslash, rape, death, suicide, torture and anything else I can come up with as I go along. I will not take the rating up until I have to so be warned.

Raven stood in her bedroom. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was dressed in a deep blue leather cat suit and a deep blue mask, much like Robin's, round her eyes. Large black boot with deep blue steal buckles running up the front and a belt that ran round her waist and trailed off round her left leg with small pouches attached and a small hold for a knife that sat nicely with a blue handle, felt heavy on the small framed teen. She adjusted the mic that ran from the ear bit in her right ear and ran across her cheek to an inch from her mouth. Her hair was a deep died black with electric blue shinning through and was also a lot longer than usual, reaching halfway down her back. She didn't look like herself. This wasn't her. In fact, anyone who saw her would never guess it was Jump cities dark heroin from the Teen Titans. She wasn't too pleased with the new look and hated the tight leather cat suit even more but she had to do what she had to do.

"I look ridicules," she hissed at her reflection before turning as a knock came to her door.

"You ready Raven?" Robin asked from the other side.

"Yeah," she sighed and then walked over to the door and hit the key pad, opening the door with a hiss.

Everyone was stood at the other side of the door, looking at Raven in shock. Starfire seemed to look at Raven like she had never met the teen before while Beastboy's jaw hit the floor. Cyborg smiled and held out a set of large, silver cuffs that were as long as her lower arms.

"What are these?" Raven asked with raised eyebrow, annoyed that she had to wear anything else.

"APPS Cuffs," he said then opened them and Raven took one and placed it on her right arm.

A small screen shot up on top with readings and a small keg board. Raven looked at it not sure what to do.

"APPB stands for 'All Purpose Power Supporters'. They lock onto your powers and then allow you to use them hopefully without having to do your chant. They should also keep your powers in check to a certain limit so you don't have to worry to much about your emotions getting the better of you," he said as she looked at the screen. "It also has a built-in communicator, map, target reader, video and sound recorder. I'll teach you the controls later when we get into the Gym."

"Err… thanks," she said putting the second one on and feeling the weight of them both. They weren't too bad but they weren't unmissable either.

"So, ready Roth?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Are you sure that no one else can do this?" she asked not feeling to sure about it and hating the added weight of her new outfit and gadgets.

"Nope," he said. "Starfire and Beastboy could never fit in with the DDE, and Cyborg and I aren't as dark as you are. Out of all of us, you will fit in the best with them," he said and then they began to walk down the hall. "Just remember that we're on the other line if you ever need us. Just hit that key and we'll instantly respond," he said pointing to a blue button under the screen.

"Okay," she sighed and then put the screen down. "Let's get this over with."

"Great," Cyborg said pleased as they made it to the Gym.

Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven made their way into the main Gym area while Starfire and Robin made their way up to the Gym's control room high above. The control room watched over the Gym and contained all the controls for the targets, practice scenes and the firing weapons. The Gym itself had three stories to it, each easy to get to by flying, climbing and, if good enough, jumping. The Gym was a steal silver colour and had secret compartments all over where the targets and firing practice weapons would come out.

"Okay, you're going to have to learn how to fight with just the basic of your powers," the speaker in the gym said as Robin spoke in the control room. "Remember, they can't find out that you're Raven so they can't see your main powers. Only force fields and teleporting but use them only if you have to." he warned.

"This is going to be hard," she said looking a little worried. What was she suppose to fight with if she couldn't use any of her attack powers.

"If you look at your left cuff," Cyborg said as Raven looked up at him. "You will see various buttons. The buttons will only work if you press them with your index finger," Cyborg said as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Whys that?" she asked.

"Because they can only be activated with the finger that this ring is on. It's just to prevent accidentally hitting anything and firing unwanted item off," he said and passed Raven a normal looking, plain silver ring.

"Right," she said looking at it before putting it on her right index finger.

"If you hit the left button, you will get a grappling hook. It's easy to aim and shouldn't take to long to get use to it," he said as Raven looked at the button before aiming at one of the higher ledges and firing.

The small hook shoots up and just missed the edge and instead, hit a steal pipe on a rail and ricocheted off. Everyone watched it fly back and hit Beastboy from behind.

"Aw!" he said in shock as the small hook has stuck in his left bum cheek. "Help," he squeaked.

"Ops," Raven said looking at Beastboy and trying to prevent herself from laughing at the green teen's expression.

"Just press the button to retract the grappling hook," Cyborg said as Raven looked at the buttons.

"No, wait!" Beastboy started but it was too late. Raven hit the button and the hook shot back and out of Beastboy as he screamed in pain. "I think I'm going to go to the control box where it's safe," he said then waddled out of the room in pain.

"Okay… anyway," Cyborg carried on. "The centre button will fire your mini darts. There are several different types, some that will tranquilise an enemy and some that can simply just be fired but be careful, you can only store three of each type at a time," Cyborg said and then pointed to a small set of arrows that were under the buttons. "Press left or right to look through the different types and choose the one you want. A different colour light will show up for each one," he said as Robin hit a button in the main control room and a group of yellow figures popped up for target practice. "The aim is the same as the grappling hook so if you can get use to one, the other should be no problem. Scroll through them until you get a green light. Their your plain firing darts and their strong enough to go through steal so be careful," he said then gulped as Raven finished scrolling and aimed at one of the pop ups.

She aimed and fired hitting the middle pop up in the head. Everyone looked shocked before Cyborg gave Raven a supportive slap on the back.

"Good shot," he said happy.

"I was aiming at the one to the left," she said as he looked a little worried.

"Right, next," he said as he turned Raven round. "The Last button on the right is attack support. Pressing the button will give your hits extra power and allow you to hit 90 persent harder and also allow you to be able to life a car if you want but be very careful. The power meter is limited and if it runs out, it can take hours to charge itself. You can also recharge it by plugging it in the mains with this," he said pulling out a small compartment at the side with a wire. "But that will still take about twenty to thirty minutes."

"Okay," she said looking at a small bar at the top that glowed with a pail green.

Robin then hit the controls again making a part of the wall open up and a Sladebot come out. The bot raced at Raven as she looked at it. She hit the button and then her hands glowed with a light blue. She lashed out at the robot hitting it in the chest and smashing the metal slightly. Raven then grabbed it by its neck and lifted it with ease. She spun round and released the bot, making it fly into a near by wall and then smashing to the ground. She then gave a small smile liking the extra powerful hits.

"Good work," Cyborg congratulated her. "I think you're ready."


	2. Test one

I do not own the teen Titans but I do own everyone else.

Thanks: - thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it so fare. I just hope the rest of the chapters go okay too because unlike most of my stories, I only did the first chapter of this one before reviewing it and then doing the second. Usually I do half the story before posting a chapter.

Warning: - As I promised, the chapter has gone up to K+ because of the amount of swearing this chapter holds. The rating will go up again once it gets more violent and sexual so be prepared.

Note: - when the writing is like '_this',_ then that will mean a flash back of what happened back in the tower while Robin was explaining the mission and bad guys to Raven. I thought it would be easier and less boring for you guys rather than having a chapter on the mission briefing that will just bore you. Also, I will call Raven, Raven when she speaks or anything. It'll only be the characters and stuff that call her Roth. You'll see what I mean.

Raven looked round the large, dark room. There were more people in the room but it was heard to see them through the pitch black. She stood still, listening to her surroundings and the other people talking. The lights suddenly came on surprising everyone as Raven blinked from the sudden brightness. She looked up to see a blurry figure near the lights. As her vision came back, she began to realise that it was a large, overly tanned man stood on a beam about fourteen feet above. He was in combats with large army boots on and a large bear skin jacket. An ammo belt ran round his chest and waist and a large machete poked out of his side in the ammo belt. His face was quiet beaten up with a large scar on his right hand side that ran from an inch under his scalp, and all the way down to his chin and down his neck to his chest. His hair was a messy brown and his eyes were deep yellow brown. He was an over muscular man and had a stare that could make Mr. T cringe.

"Hello ladies," he growled. "I am Scar and I will be your host for the night," he said as he snarled at them all.

'… _and watch out for Scar. He's a large guy with a large scar down his face and was once in the army. He's an expert on weapon and has super human strength. He was actually made to be the army's Altamont weapon back in the 90's but he turned agenised the country and swore he would destroy America. He's a bad tempered man Raven and is know to have random violent attacks. Stay away from him if possible.'_

"you've only got the one chance to prove yourselves because I wont take no bull shit from any of you pathetic wanker's. Anyone who messes up or who I just simply don't like, will be told to fuck off and tossed out quicker than they can tie their shoes," he said then leaped down from where he stood and hit the ground with such force that the cement below his feet cracked. "Everyone clear with that?"

Everyone nodded, too scared to speak to the 6 foot monster in front of them. Raven gulped. She wasn't ready for this. Robin or Cyborg would be better suited for this kind of thing, not her.

"Good," he smiled evilly and clicked his fingers. Men and women then came out from around crates and boxes all around them. The men and women smiled evilly and some held weapons. "Task one, remain conscious," he said then jumped up on a crate so he could sit and watch. "Begin."

Raven looked round the room. Everyone in the centre was in a fighting stance, ready for the fight as the men and women, who were circling, began to draw close. The first hit was by one of the men who leaped over with great speed and smacked on man in the face sending him flying into a crate. Raven quickly dashed out of the way, just missing a flying crate that was heading for her. She didn't want to use her APPS cuffs unless necessary but it looked like the best time for them. She quickly looked through the darts but was interrupted and accidentally fired one to the left of her. The dart flew through the air and then hit a stack of crates and then exploded on impact throwing five people across the room.

"So that's what the red one does," she said looking at the mess that the one small dart had coursed. "Wonder what the blue one does?" she said aiming it at the man who had interrupted her.

He looked at her wide eyed before running off. A woman then leaped across and began to fight Raven in hand to hand combat. Raven realised she wasn't quick or strong enough for the fight and quickly hit the right hand side button. Her hand glowed light blue as the women stared at her, not sure what to do. She then lashed out at Raven as Raven put her hand out to take the punch and then grabbed the hand and tossed the women easily over her shoulder. Raven had to admit, she liked the change of power. It wasn't something she would want forever but for the time being, she found it fun to be as strong as Starfire and filled to the teeth with gadgets as Robin. Raven was to busy looking at the cuffs that she didn't see a figure behind her until something smacked her round the back. Raven hit the floor with a thud.

"Pay attention," the voice hissed as Raven turned round to look at the person who hit her.

She looked no more than 18 and was tall with a long black trench coat on that looked like she had stole it from the matrix, and a black bandanna round her neck. A black tank top was all that covered her chest and she had a black, leather trousers with silver chains and a strap round her left leg with a long, 9 inch black knife. She wore a pair of black biker boots with silver catches running up the front. It was like darkness in a human form. The only things not black was her unusual, ghost white hair that was shoulder length and layered with loose strands messily across the left hand side of her face, the deep green eyes that showed no emotion or feeling and her white skin.

"STOP!" Scar yelled from where he was sat. "I've seen enough," he said looking board with the fight. "I want everyone to clear off except for red over there…" he said pointing to a middle aged man with in red armour. "…twat face…" he said gesturing to a weak looking teen boy in a white tracksuit. "…and you," he said pointing to Raven who lay on the floor still with the black clothed teen standing over her.

"What about me?" a large man with muscles said acting brave.

"What did I say earlier about no bull shit?" Scar said eyeing the man.

"But I'm better than these chumps," he said looking at the chosen three.

Scar jumped down from his crate and then walked over to the large man who was pretty much the same height. He stopped only centimetres from the man and eyed him. Scar then quickly grabbed the large mans head in one of his large muscular hands before he could react and then brought it down to smack the head into the floor, cracking the floor. Blood began to form round the head as Scar still held onto it and kneeled down to floor.

"You still better than them?" he spat angrily. "You'll pay for pissing me off," he said then quickly stood up and tossed the body across the room and towards where Raven was laid.

Raven watched as the body flew towards her and then closed her eyes waiting for the impact. A grunt was herd and she opened her eyes to see that the female teen in black had caught the body before it hit Raven and was holding him by the collar with her left hand. His hands were twitching and he was trying to move his head as blood dripped from a large cut on the side of his head.

"Deal with that would you," Scar said to her as he walked back over to the crates but then stopped. "What the fuck are the rest of you still here for?!" he yelled looking at the unwanted guests that were still stood in the warehouse. "Fuck off!" he yelled as they ran out the door in fear for their life's. Most of the men and women who had come to attack them had also walked off, deciding that they were no more needed.

"P…please…help m…m…me," the blooded up man tried to say through his pain as the female looked at him.

"Sure," she said then grabbed his head and twisted it in front of Raven.

She then dropped the body on the floor and looked down at Raven who was staring at the corps with a pail look to her face. "Cheer up, it might never happen," she smirked before Scar spoke once again.

"That is what will happen to those who mess with me and the DDE," he said looking down at the machete he had brought out of the ammo belt. "Now, names?" he said and looked up.

No one spoke at first as Raven still stared at the dead body and the two chosen males looked too scared to speak. Scar then growled a little, showing how impatient he was becoming. The black clothed teen then nudged Raven in the leg with her foot making Raven look up at her. The teen then looked over to Scar before looking back at her.

"Roth," Raven heard herself saying, still looking at the female.

"Spiro sir!" the red armoured male said saluting to the large tanned man.

"I is the Speed Demon, aye," the teen male said looking up at Scar.

"Good," he said jumping off the crate. "You've all past your first test. Ready for you're next?"


	3. Test two part 1

I do not own the teen Titans.

Thanks: - wow! I never thought this story would get so many reviews. I was actually thinking that this would be a total wash out and I would have to delete it but there's still time. He he.

Warning: - there will be more death and swearing in this chapter. I just hope that K+ is high enough for the story so fare. Also, I have changed this hole chapter. Originally, their next mission was working as a team to break three of DDE's members out of jail. I changed it after I had a dream last night of something similar to what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Remember that I'm just making this whole thing up as I'm going along so I have no idea where it's going yet so it might turn out as complete crap.

Note: - once again, when the writing is like '_this',_ it means a quick recap or a flash back of what happened back in the tower when Robin was explaining the mission and bad guys to Raven so don't get confused and think that I'm rambling on about crap. Oh, and I heard such a funny thing today on the radio. All these bird watchers from across the contrary, made their way to Scotland where there was a rare sparrow or something. While they were watching it flying around, a hawk came out of no where and killed it and then eat it in front of them. Lol. Man is that funny. Enjoy!

"_Roth," Raven heard herself saying, still looking at the female._

"_Spiro sir!" the red armoured male said saluting to the large tanned man._

"_I is the Speed Demon, aye," the teen male said looking up at Scar._

"_Good," he said jumping off the crate. "You've all past your first test. Ready for you're next?"_

Everyone stared at him quiet shocked still. If that was their first test, what was their second? What did they have to prove to become a member of the DDE? And was Raven able to carry on with out messing the mission up and getting herself killed like the pretty boy who opened his mouth when he should have? Non the less, she stood up and prepared herself for what was install for her.

"good, I see Roth is eager to get this over with," he said watching her stand up while trying not to get to close to the female in black who still stood where she was. "okay ladies and Roth," he said grinning at Roth. "you will each be given a mission in which you have to pass by yourselves. you will be told to go through a door where you will find a room. In the room will be a brown envelope and a fellow DDE member who will brief you on your missions. Do as your told and you wont end up like Dick features over there," he said pointing to the dead body. "Red, take the door to your left. Demon, you're the first door to your right and Roth, you have the second door to you right. Go," he said making a movement with his hand to hurry them through the doors.

Raven looked to her right and then watched as Speed Demon walked through the first door. She began to walk through the second door and noticed that there was a long, dark hallway. She stared for a while until the door she had just came through closed behind her making her jump round in shock. Swallowing the fear that was trying to show, she walked down the hall way until she noticed a door to the left. She turned the handle and then opened it. She popped her head through and paused as she saw a large man with a larger gut sat on a desk looking at her.

It was a fat man with a dogs head. He was so odd looking. His head was truly that of a German Sheppard and the beast eyes stared at Raven as she looked at him in shock. His body was large and had a green, army colour kind of T-shirt that was stained and a pair of black trousers that weren't much better looking. His arms were giant and had a set of long claws instead of finger nails and a long, dog tail that swished behind him. He then suddenly barked making Raven jump back. He then laughed in amusement.

"never see a Humanal before my dear?" he asked in perfect human speech as he grinned with his sharp teeth.

"I… err…" raven shook her head, unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm K9 my dear. Sit," he said as Raven instantly sat down on a near by chair.

'…_one villain is K9. I've never really seen him but the reports I've read about him indicate that he could be half animal. We don't know much of how this happened but a rumour has gone round saying that he was bitten by a Werewolf. His farther who was this great scientist at the time, thought he could cure him by introducing him to animal DNA but his body reacted wrongly to the new DNA and so he became a half human, half animal creature. Personally, I think someone's lost it. Werewolf's indeed," Robin laughed as Raven raised a eyebrow. _

"_Werewolf's do exist," she said as Robin looked at her…'_

"ugly mother Fucker isn't he?" a familiar female voice said from the side as Raven turned to see the female in black walking through the same door she had just walked through.

"didn't your poppa ever teach you to respect your elders?" he growled at her.

"no, he told me that it was pointless to rob them because they never carry more than $10 at a time," she grinned and then sat on a desk next to Raven.

He then laughed at her as she carried on grinning. "this is Wrath. She's one of the best stealth attackers the DDE has to offer," he said introducing her. "She'll most probably be working with you two on your mission, " he still laughed a Raven raised a eyebrow.

Two? What he mean by that? She thought as she turned round and saw Speed Demon sat behind a desk to the left of her. He was a young lad and most probable the same age as Raven. His hair was a bleach blonde and his eyebrows had slits in them and a blue plaster over the bridge of his nose. His tracksuit was completely white and he had white trainers on that just screamed out that he was a chav. His fingers were filled with gold rings and he even had three large chains round his neck. His feet were resting up on a desk in front of him as he gave a golden tooth smile to Raven.

"I thought we were doing the missions alone?" Raven said, not really liking the teen.

"you will be working alone," K9 said standing up. "you wont be working with Red out there," he said then tossed a large brown envelope at each Raven and Speed Demon.

Raven opened the envelope and saw a photo of Spiro. She placed the photo and all the information out next to Wrath who was still sat on her desk. Wrath looked down at the photo before K9 spoke again.

"your mission is simple. The government has been stupid enough to send in a agent who has gone undercover as a wanna-be member of the DDE," he said as Raven looked up in shock. "what? You didn't really think that we would pick a wash out like Spiro as one of the final three did you?" K9 laughed as he looked at the look on Raven's face and then smacked a Photo of Spiro on the wall behind him.

"I… no," she said relaxing a little as she realised they weren't on about her.

"well, so fare we have only found out that his real name is agent Foster and he has a back up squad hidden somewhere nearby in Jump City. We have told him that his mission is to take care of a old member of ours who knows to much and we want dead. In theory, he'll take that member and hopefully, if you follow him correctly, you two to his hiding place where his back up agents will be to try and interrogate the old member. You will then radio in and tell us everything you've learned and then wait for our next instructions," he said as he tossed Speed Demon and Raven a small headset each. "Wrath will be helping you so just shout her if you need her."

He then stood up and walked over to the doors and walked out. Raven was now alone with a complete idiot and a women who can easily with out breaking a sweat. She felt so safe. She looked down at the information attacked to the photo before looking at the headset.

"I can help you with that," she heard Wrath said from the side of her.

"sorry?" Raven asked looking up at her.

"polite aren't we?" Wrath smiled, looking a little surprise that a supposed villain was saying 'sorry'. "I already see that you have a built in communicator cuff and headset so instead of wearing the DDE headset, you can just program the frequency into your cuff," she said as Raven raised a eyebrow.

"what?" Raven asked looking confused.

"open up the screen and I'll show you," she said as Raven did as she was told.

Wrath tapped through the keys for a second before taking the DDE headset and smashing it open to get hold of a small chip. She then took out a small wrapped case from the inside of her jacket and opened it to show picklocks, screwdrivers and a small plastic card. She took one of the screwdrivers out and then unscrewed a small piece of metal from the cuff and placed the chip inside before closing it up an then tapping on the keys again. After a short pause, the cuff bleeped and a thin, green line showed up across the screen.

"hay, Speed Demon!" she yelled over to Speed Demon to get his attention. "talk through the headset."

"yo mon, what's happening!" he said as the line moved from the vibrations of the voice and Raven heard Speed Demon clearly through the headset that Cyborg had given her.

"how did you…" Raven asked looking up at Wrath.

"I have communicator cuff like that too," she said lifting up her sleeve to show a black cuff like Raven's but more thin and fit her arm so you wouldn't notice her wearing it under the jacket . "I think yours is a hell of a lot more advanced than mine though. Here's my frequency number if you need me. Just scroll through the frequency's you already have then add me in a empty slot. It's like using a mobile," she smiled before jumping of the desk and walking to the front where the desk K9 was sat on was.

Raven added the number in before looking at Wrath who was messing round the draws before taking out a small bottle of whisky and slipping it in her jacket hoping that no one noticed. She then moved back round as the door opened and K9 walked in again with Scar behind him.

"so, are you ready ladies?" Scar asked as the two teens looked at him. "well, let the hunt begin."


	4. Test two part 2

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thanks: - for all your reviews guys. I would just like to ask LiLadyG something. Do you read every fan fiction story on this site or what? I seem to have a review from you for both of my new stories and you seem to like them both. Also, thanks Moving Mountains. You've reviewed to each of my chapters so fare so I'm guessing you a fan of this. Just hope you like this chapter and you to Tuli-Susi and Maniacal Genius. I've also decided to put a few of the drawings I made for this story on MYSPACE. if you want the address so you can have a look at what the DDE characters look like, then review me saying and I'll e-mail you the address.

Warning: - we're getting to the end of the tests now so the story will be getting more gruesome hopefully. I still have no idea what's going on in this story and what the plot and point of it is but I'm sure it'll be good… I hope.

Note: - I forgot to mention to you lot that my spelling and grammar is crap. I write like a blind monkey that's drunk on whisky and had too much to smoke so just ignore my mistakes. Thanks and enjoy.

"_So, are you ready ladies?" Scar asked as the two teens looked at him. "Well, let the hunt begin."_

Speed Demon and Raven had been following Spiro for almost an hour now. Somehow, non of the civilians in Jump City seemed to notice or care about the large man in red armour who looked like he had no face under the large helmet he wore, and carried a large sword that instead of a blade, had fire. Maybe being attacked by giant Cinderblocks and teams of freaky looking kids with pink hair had finally got to the small city. The mission was staring to get on Raven's nerves. She didn't just have to follow and rat out a fellow good guy but she also had to do it with an annoyed Chav who was desperately trying to hit on her by using cheep lines. Wrath had left them back at the warehouse and told Raven to call her if she needed help. Raven guessed that the female had gone to drink the whisky she had stole. It was a shame that Wrath was evil and corrupt because she seemed like she was quiet a nice teen. She couldn't remember Robin saying anything about a DDE member called Wrath in the briefing so she was either new or unknown by the law. K9 did say she was the DDE's best with stealth. Raven suddenly stopped on the edge of a large building as Spiro had stopped and was looking down at a subway. He walked down the steps as Speed Demon charged as fast as the speed of light down the side of the building and into the subway as Raven watched.

"Freak," Raven whispered to herself as she used her grappling hook to lower herself from the roof.

Yeah, she had found out what Speed Demon's power was. He was literally a speed demon and could run so fast that he seemed like nothing but a white flash of light. With a brain, the chav could be quiet the villain, luckily for herself and Jump City though, he was more brain dead than Beastboy.

"He's on da tracks," Speed Demon said charging back out of the subway and standing next to Raven.

"Let's go then," she said walking down the steps and onto the platform. She looked down at the tunnel and it was pitch-black. There was no way they could see Spiro in there unless they looked out for his sword but that was quiet risky encase they slipped, tripped or made some sort of noise to give away their positions.

"_Raven!"_ Raven heard and then looked around to see no one there. _"Raven, are you there?" _the voice asked again. _"It's me, Cyborg. I'm speaking from your headset. Where are you?"_

"Subway, can't talk now," she said as Speed demon looked at her confused.

"Wha?" he asked.

"I said we're at the subway so we'll have to be quiet now," she said looking down at the speed freak.

"But I dint say owt," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good, keep it that way," she said then listened to Cyborg.

"_If you need a helping light, tap 'light01' on your keypad,"_ Cyborg said as Raven did as she was told and lifted the screen up and then put in light01.

"Nothing's happening," she said looking round at the still dark tunnel.

"What ya on about babe?" Speed Demon asked looking at Raven again.

"_Point your cuff at where you're going and look at the screen,"_ he said as she lifted the screen and saw that it showed the tunnel she was looking at but it was lit up.

"Nice," she said looking from the screen to the tunnel as Speed Demon looked over her shoulder at the screen to.

"Sweet tech babe," he said looking pleased.

"Call me babe again and I'll rip your golden teeth out one by one," she warned eyeing the teen.

"Chill lass. S'all good," he said backing off.

"Let's go," she said jumping onto the track. "Stay close behind me and be careful where you step."

They both carried on down the track with Raven at the front watching where they were going on the screen and Speed Demon not fare behind. There was papers and litter all over the tracks and the occasional rat or two that ran past when they drew close. They carried on for about ten minutes until a faint red glow was seen through the darkness. They sped up a little to see Spiro standing near the track.

"There he is!" Speed Demon whispered as raven looked at him.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"What's he looking at?" he asked as Raven spotted a door to the right near Spiro.

'Emergency Exit' was written across the blue door and a broken light was just above it. They watched as Spiro looked round quickly before kicking the door in and running inside. A yell was heard and then a few smashes before all went silent. Spiro then exited with a black skinned man in a grey suit who looked more like a gangster than a former member of the DDE. Spiro lifted the unconscious body over his shoulder and then stopped on the track and grabbed a small radio.

"I have the item," he said. "They want him dead because he knows things about the DDE apparently. You want me to bring him in for questioning first?" he asked and then nodded. "I'll be there in about five minutes."

He put the radio back and then began to walk towards where Raven and Speed demon were stood. Raven quickly paused, unsure what to do as the red armoured man drew close. Spiro then walked through the tunnel and reached the other end and jumped up on the platform. He looked around quickly before walking up the set of stairs to the busy street above. A black shadow then shot up out of the ground to revile Raven and a shocked looking Speed Demon.

"Sweet mon!" he said in excitement. "What else can tat funky bracelet of yours do?" he asked trying to press a button on the left cuff before Raven moved it away and out of his reach.

"Come on, we have to follow him," she said then they made their way up the steps.

It seemed like he had gotten away at first until Raven raised the cuff screen again and a map of Jump City appeared with a small red dot that was turning a corner. Speed Demon looked at it before smiling.

"That was a tag ya shot at him earlier," he said as Raven nodded.

She had shot the tag dart at him when they first found him, just encase he got out of their sights. They quickly followed the map and watched as the dot entered a building. The two reached the building and then looked at the map.

"What floor?" he asked as she pressed a button to get a 3D map of the building and saw the dot again.

"Third floor," she said then looked at Speed Demon. "You go through the building and keep an eye on the door and listen in and I'll watch from the window," she said then Speed Demon saluted before rushing off through the buildings doors.

Raven aimed her left cuff up. She still wasn't too good at aiming the grappling hook. It wasn't as easily as the darts. With the darts, you could fire them at close range or long ways. The grappling hook was mostly used to fire up and she didn't like the idea of it hitting her in the butt like it did with Beastboy. She finally fired and closed her eyes, waiting for a sharp pain but non came. She opened her eyes and looked up. She gave the wire a small tug and watched as a plant pot flew down towards her. She quickly used her powers to make a small force field to prevent the pot from hitting her. It smashed off the force field and then she took the force field down and looked at the smashed pot. It seemed that she had made it to the ledge but it had hit the plant on the ledge instead. She tried again and this time, succeeded in getting the ledge. She gave a small gulp before hitting the button again and felt herself lift up off the ground.

"This better be able to hold my weight," she whispered to herself and then used her nose to hit the button on her right cuff to call the Titans since she was being pulled up by her left arm for the moment.

"_You okay Raven?"_ Cyborg asked.

"Not sure, but I think their going to ask me to kill," she said sounding worried as she reached the second floor.

"_You can't Raven,"_ Cyborg said.

"No dur," she said sarcastically. "These guys don't seem to mind killing people and they have sent me and a speed freak to take care of an agent that the government have sent."

"_Agent Foster?" _Robin's shocked voice said through the headset. _"They found him out? But how?" _he asked.

"I don't know but we're at his hideout now," she said looking up quickly to see how close she was. "We followed him to the subway where he got one of the old members of the DDE and then led us here. Maybe we can contact them and warn them or something."

"_And tell them what? That one of the Titans are about to jump through a window and kill them? They don't know we have a Titan undercover on this mission. They might give us away or tell us to back off if they know." _Robin said. _"I'll figure something out," _he said and then Cyborg spoke again.

"_Be careful Raven. If their not worried about killing agents then I don't think their going to think twice before hurting you,"_ he said.

"Thanks, that really busted my confidence," she said then switched the conversation off as she had reached the ledged.

She grabbed a hold of the ledge and pulled herself up and looked through a small gape in the curtains. She saw about four men in black suits inside that made her positive that this was the right place. Either that or she had stumbled on a MIB costume party. She then looked to the right to see Spiro enter the door with the DDE member. He pushed the DDE member down on a chair a then tied him up and tossed a glass of water on the black males face. He shook his head in shock for a second to try and get the water of his face before looking at Spiro. Raven noticed that the window was unlocked and so slightly pulled it up by a centimetre so she could hear what was going on

"What you want? Where am I?" he said in shock as he tried to move his tied hands.

"Tell us everything you know about the DDE and we'll let you go," Spiro said as the man eyed him.

"Fuck you!" he spat as Spiro thumped him round the head.

"They want you dead Diesel, they sent me to kill you," Spiro said kneeling so he was face to face with Diesel. "We could keep you safe; stop them from getting a hold of you and killing you. What you say?" he said as Diesel began to laugh.

"What the fuck…?" one of the other agents said as Diesel laughed like a mad man.

"Hey Blue Bird," a female voice suddenly said from above as Raven almost fell of the ledge from shock.

"What I…?" she said looking up and then seeing Wrath looking down at her. She was hanging upside down, being held up by a wire that ran all the way up to the roof and was attached to her belt.

"You okay?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as Raven tried to calm down from the sudden shock.

"What are you doing here?" Raven whispered hoping that the agents wouldn't hear her.

"Helping. Why haven't you radioed to the DDE yet? You've found the Government HQ," she said still looking in at Raven.

"Sorry, I was just looking in and… stuff," Raven finished as she wasn't really sure what she was doing.

"You don't have to apologise to me," Wrath laughed. "We have to take them out and help Diesel," she said looking in at Diesel who was covered in blood from the repeatedly thumps and smacks Spiro had lashed out at him

"What? I though he was former DDE member?" she asked confused.

"No, we got him to pretend he was so Spiro could take him to the HQ," she said.

"What if Spiro didn't and just killed him?" she asked.

"Diesel is fare to good to be killed by a joke like Spiro," Wrath said then pulled her sleeve back and opened the screen on her cuff. "They've found the HQ," she said as a picture of Scar came up on the screen.

"Good, get them inside, free Diesel and take out anyone who steps in your way," Scar said as Raven looked at him on the screen. "I want their heads," he hissed as the screen faded.

"You heard the man," Wrath said closing the screen and putting her sleeve back. "What's the plan Blue Bird?"

"Me?" Raven asked in shock.

"Why? Would you prefer to follow Spaz Demon instead?" she asked as Raven knew the answer. Maybe she could think something up to stall them while the Titans came up with a plan.

"Okay, let's get the lights out on the building," she said as Wrath smiled.

"Quick Stealth attack. I like it," she said then hit a button on her belt and shot up to the roof.

"Guys," Raven whispered through the headset as she pressed the blue button. "Hurry with a plan."


	5. Test two part 3

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thanks: - thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you liked my drawings LiLadyG and I'll be putting some more up maybe tomorrow. Anyone else who wants to see the drawings of the DDE group then just say in a review and I'll send you the address.

Warning: - this is the end of the test's now and the ending of this chapter will be the beginning of Raven's adventure as a DDE member. Rating still going to stay the same for a little longer but will change as chapters go.

Note: - more characters will be in this chapter as you will note. Since I'm writing this as I go along, review me with ideas. It might give me inspiration and help me along a bit. You can mention some pairings if you wish but I think I've already got a few sorted. Enjoy!

"_You heard the man," Wrath said closing the screen and putting her sleeve back. "What's the plan Blue Bird?"_

"_Me?" Raven asked in shock._

"_Why? Would you prefer to follow Spaz Demon instead?" she asked as Raven knew the answer. Maybe she could think something up to stall them while the Titans came up with a plan._

"_Okay, let's get the lights out on the building," she said as Wrath smiled._

"_A quick, stealth attack. I like it," she said then hit a button on her belt and shot up to the roof._

"_Guys," Raven whispered through the headset as she pressed the blue button. "Hurry with a plan."_

Raven waited where she was. Wrath had been gone for no more than a few minutes and Raven hadn't moved from where she was. She watched the agents and listened to Spiro and Diesel.

"Tell me what I need to know!" Spiro said lashing out again at the tied up DDE member who was still laughing.

"_Yo, Roth_," Raven heard through her headset.

"What's wrong Speed Demon," she asked listening.

"_Ya not gonna believe who just entered ta building_," he said as Raven raised an eyebrow before the door in the room slammed open to reveal and a very annoyed looking Robin.

"what the…!" one of the agents said in shock as he fell backwards over a chair and the other three raised their weapons at Robin.

"Lower them or you'll be charged on the terms of preventing arrest," he warned.

"Robin?" an agent with sunglasses and a strong, British accent said with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell do you think your doing?" he said.

"Agent Green, we followed a man in armour to this building. He was seen manhandling another man and as witnesses said, kidnapping him," Robin said and then looked over to Spiro as Starfire shot through and grabbed the red armoured man in an arm lock.

"Get off me," he yelled in anger.

"You don't understand Titans. Your making a big mistake," agent Green said looking annoyed.

"Ha ha! This is funny," Wrath said above making Raven jump.

"Would you stop doing that?" she hissed at the female.

"Calm down," she said looking at Raven.

"Looks like we're going to have to change the plan," she said looking at Robin as he yelled at the agents. "I hear these guys are good, "she said as Raven grinned from the unknown complement.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked looking up at her.

"Oh, it's my turn now, is it?" she said looking at Raven before turning her attention back to the window and thinking. "We'll carry on with your plan and turn the lights out. I then want you to sneak in and get Diesel out of there while Speed Demon and I take care of the agents and Mr. Foster," she said as Raven looked at her.

"You're going to kill the Titans?" she asked in shock and worry.

"No," Wrath said opening the window a little more. "We have no business with them. They haven't been messing us around so I don't see why we have to harm them," she said.

"Wow, you're such a kind person," Raven said rolling her eyes.

"I know, hey?" she smiled and then looked at her watch. "Lights out," she said and then Raven raised an eyebrow when nothing happened.

"What?" she said just before the lights in the room went out.

"Let's go," she said then opened the window fully and walked inside. "Help Diesel to escape and then meet up at the warehouse," she said then vanished into the dark room.

Raven hesitated for a while before going in. she couldn't see a thing so she flipped up the screen on her arm and typed light01 and then searched for Diesel. She saw him and quickly ran at him, trying to avoid the moving bodies and yells from the Titans and agents. She finally reached the DDE member and grabbed the knife with a blue handle on her suit and began to cut the ropes. A light then flickered on at the side of her and she saw Cyborg looking round with his suit light on. She quickly finished cutting the ropes and then darted out of the window with Diesel as they both made their way down the wall with the grappling hook. They finally reached the bottom as they both looked up at the room that yelling, gunshots and screams were coming from.

"Names Diesel sweet heart," he said holding out a hand for Raven to shake.

"Roth," Raven said taking the hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling through bloody teeth. "I think we best get a move on."

"What about Wrath?" Raven said making excuses so she could go and try to help the Titans.

"Wrath's a big girl hunny. She can handle things better than most. C'mon!" he said then dragged Raven forwards before making a movement with his hand.

Raven watched with a raised eyebrow for a second before a manhole cover flew towards them and Diesel jumped on, pulling Raven on with him. The manhole cover then flew up slightly and Raven backed up slightly into Diesel.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control," he said smiling.

"You have the power to move objects?" she asked, still not to sure.

"Steals my deal baby!" he said before they flew off high above the buildings and towards the old warehouse.

It didn't take long to get to the warehouse. The manhole cover was quick thanks to Diesels powers. They entered the warehouse but it seemed abandoned. Diesel jumped of just as the cover hit the floor and remained still. Raven looked around, thinking that maybe she was in the wrong place.

"Bout time," a male voice said from behind as they tuned to see K9 with a toothy grin.

"hey dog man," Diesel said high-fiveing the large man. "So where's our escape ride then?" he asked as one of the large doors opened and a large van drove out and into view of them. "You're shitting with me," he said looking at the red ice cream truck that Scar was driving.

"We don't kid, Mother Fucker," Scar said as he hit a button and ice cream music played out of the speaker on top. "Get in," he smiled as the side door opened and a women and three men were sat laughing inside.

"Try putting something less happy on," a male who looked just a couple years older than Raven said looking over at Scar.

His hair was bright green and spiked up in five spikes that ran over his head and each reached about a foot. His face was completely pail with a black line under each of his eyes, which were oddly blood red, and black lipstick on his lips. His clothes were a black shirt with a deep red jacket and a spiked collar round his neck. His trousers were long, baggy and black with red lace and chains hanging off all over. New rock boots with flames running up the sides occupied his feet and long, black gloves on his hands with a spiky bracelet on each arm. He looked like he was out of an old 80's film where it was always the punks who were the bad guys. He even had a set of long, sharp fangs to add to a vampire effect and made him look like a member of the Lost Boys.

"Shut up princess or I'll bitch slap you till your out cold," Scar roared with laughter as he pulled the tape out and grabbed a tape from his jacket and slipped it in the slit.

The sound of guitars then filled the van and Scar began to nod his head while K9 and one of the males in the van began to play air guitar. Scar then kicked out at the dashboard as the music broke out with a drum beat. The words of Motorhead's 'Ace of Spades' then flooded through the van and warehouse as Raven watched in despair.

"You have got to be kidding," Raven said to herself.

"I know what you mean," a voice said from behind as she turned to see the spiked haired male behind her.

"How?! What…?" Raven said in shock as he was in the van just seconds ago.

"This music is so degrading," he said, not an ounce of emotion in his voice or face. "Names Punk Rock and I know what you're thinking. The name sucks," he said and then walked back to the van.

'…_there will be a few lesser villains that we don't have much information on such as Punk Rock who's this odd Vampire kind of kid or something. Creepy guy. I fought him before and he didn't attack me once. He just messed about by creeping in and out of the darkness. There's also Madam Mist who hangs around with him a lot. She can turn into a mist cloud and get through anywhere and escape easily.'_

"Don't worry about him love," a woman inside the van said.

She was taller than Raven and even though she looked about 40; her body still showed she was a fighter. Her hair was curly and dark blue with bits of silver in it. Her eyes we're silver as well as her glittery make-up. Her uniform was a long, blue and silver dress that covered her body all the way to her ankles and fit to her perfectly with bits of material that came out from the belt and to her hands and hung from her middle fingers. She had high heals on that were dark navy blue and she was smiling at Raven kindly. She looked like a blue and silver Witch that you read about in old ghost stories.

"He's happier than he looks. I'm Madam Mist by the way and this is Madman and Hawk Eye. Madman is our leading weapon developer and Hawk Eye is a flying twat."

"Love you two Mist sweetie," a man in a cloak said but was to busy playing air guitar to care much.

Hawk eye was a handsome man with strong arms and a tough looking body even though he didn't look as strong as Scar's but he was still well built. Under his black cloak was nothing but a set of black leather trousers and boots. A belt ran round his waist with a double sided axe tucked in. His hair was long and a golden blonde and his eyes were a dreamy blue like the sky and seemed to change and get darker as he got more excited about the music.

'…_Hawk Eye is a male version of Hawk girl apart from the fact that he can make himself near enough invisible in the skies and welds a normal, double sided axe. He has large black wings and seems to have a way to mould the sky to hide him from the human eye. I've got no information on how he does it but he does. He's often out run the law by hiding like that.'_

Raven looked over at a teen that must have been only about 15. He was busy polishing a large spanner that looked larger than her arm. He was in a pair of brown cargo shorts and had a belt round his waist that held large screwdrivers, hammers, spanners and all sorts of other tools. His red T-shirt had a picture of a large cartoon bull dog with a teddy bears head in its mouth while the rest of the bear was next to it with stuffing sticking out. His hair was messy and light brown with a red bandanna round his forehead to keep the hair up slightly. His eyes were simple brown and looked up at Raven and gave her a grin.

"Hi," he said then put the Spanner in his belt and rushed over to her like a kid meeting a cute puppy. "I'm Madman! He said shaking Raven's hand happily.

'…_Madman is a genius and use to work in the UK on new weapons. He can make a fully equipped battle armoured van in less than three days plus, Cyborg use to know him when he was still at school. They use to be friends and rivals so I wouldn't mention anything to each other.'_

"You must be one of the new DDE members."

"New member? You mean I'm actually part of the DDE now?" she asked before falling forwards as someone slapped her back.

"Course you are deary," she turned to see K9 smiling happily at her. "You past both tests didn't you?" he said.

"I… guess so," she said thinking.

"Well there you go," he smiled.

"and here we go!" a females voice yelled and then everyone turned to see Wrath running towards them with a unconscious Speed Demon over her shoulder. "Get in the bloody van and let's get out of… is that an ice cream truck?" she suddenly asked when she had tossed Speed Demon's body in the back.

"Does it matter?" Scar said eyeing her.

"Just shut up and move Jug head," she hissed then jumped in the driver's seat pushing Scar out of the way.

"She's driving?" Raven asked shocked.

"Yeah, why? Don't you trust me Blue Bird?" she said looking at Raven before turning the engine on and putting her foot down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans had followed the female in black to an old warehouse. She had taken out agent Foster and one of the other agents before running out with the teen male. They stood outside looking at the building. Robin stepped up to the door as Cyborg aimed his cannon ready and Starfire stood at the side, ready to grab anyone who came out. Beastboy turned into a dog then put his ear to the large garage door. He listened for a while before his eyes opened in shock and he transformed back and tried to run.

"RUN AWAY!!!" he yelled but it was to late as a ice cream van crashed through the large door and nearly hit the Titans that quickly leaped out the way and spread out in different directions.

The van then sped off down the road as the Titans looked at it in shock. No one spoke for a while until Beastboy walked over to Robin.

"Shame we didn't stop them," he said looking at his leader. "Could have really done for a tooty fruity to," he smiled as Robin eyed him.

"I just hope Raven's okay," he said looking over at where the van had gone.


	6. a drink after a good days work

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thanks: - once again, thanks for all my reviews. Love ya all!

Warning: - there is no warning. I like this chapter. It's a inside of what I think bad guys are like when their not killing or what ever they do.

The van had finally come to a stop after twenty minutes of driving. They came to a dark tunnel that had oddly went down and finally stopped in a lit up area. Raven guessed that this was one of the DDE's hideouts. Apparently, these hideouts were so hidden that only two have ever been found in the whole 9 years that the DDE have existed. Both of the hideouts though, had been abandoned for months before they were found. The van door opened and everyone got out. Raven waited until everyone else was off before she stood up to leave. She stopped suddenly before she stepped out though; the feeling of being watched had taken over her body. She quickly slammed the door shut just as a large grey beast leaped out of its hiding place and slammed into the now closed door. The weight of the beast hitting the door was so forceful that the van actually tipped over and onto its side with Raven still inside.

"What ta fuck tis that!?" Speed Demon said in shock. He had become conscious halfway through the drive.

The beast was massive and must have reached about 7 foot. Its body was covered in what looked like scales and were a deep grey colour. Its body was twisted like its bones were too large for the body and its back was hunched. Its legs and arms were made for running and had a set of large claws on each of its hands and feet. Its mouth was covered with three layers of teeth and its one eye was deep red. The set of ears it had, poked up and was at least 3 foot long. It growled as it dribbled sliver across the van as it eyed Raven inside.

"That's Beast," Scar laughed as he grabbed the beast by a large black, spiky collar that was round its neck and pulled it off the van. "He's our guard dog."

"He is proof of the darkness that earth has to offer," Punk Rock said as Scar passed Beast over to him.

"Couldn't you just get a cat?" Raven asked as she slammed the door open and climbed out.

"He's not ours, he's Hean's pet," Hawk Eye said walking over to the side and hitting a switch that lit up the area.

"Hean?" Raven repeated remembering the name.

'…_a man called Hean is your main target Raven. He has a strong mind is also semi psychic. He can read emotions and minds and that is the main reason why you are best suited for this mission. You have a strong mind and will be best at trying to keep your thoughts to yourself.'_

"Yeah, Hean is… oh, that's right," K9 said looking at Raven and Speed Demon. "You two haven't met Hean yet have you?" he said.

"Looks like now's your chance," Punk Rock said standing next to Raven and making her jump. "You know, you have a wonderfully dark force to you. It's like you share the blood of a truly evil creature," he said looking at Raven.

"God, I hope that wasn't a chat up line," Madam Mist said walking past as Raven looked at the male in slight shock wondering if he knew that she was a demon's offspring.

Madam Mist walked past a man in a long gown. She carried on to a door then exited through. Raven and Speed Demon watched the man as he approached them. He was an extremely handsome looking man in his late 20's and tall with a medium body. His long brown hair was tied back and he had bright green eyes that showed him to be completely calm. The gown was long and white with gold patterns running down the edge and a golden belt round the waist. He had his hands behind his back as he began to speak.

"Roth, Speed Demon," he said with a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said then turned. "Please, follow me. I would like to talk to you both," he said then walked over to the door that Madam Mist had gone through.

They followed him through the door and down a long hall. The hall was lit up and looked like something that deserved to be in a mansion. Paintings lined up across the walls and beautiful decorations were set out on small tables. The hall itself was a rich red with golden flower patterns and a deep green carpet. They finally reach a room that Hean walked through and then switched a light on before sitting behind a large, dark brown wooden desk. The room was similar to the hall in colour but had books and items that were all neatly in their places.

"Do you know why you're here?" Hean asked after Raven and Speed Demon sat down at the other side of the desk.

"Because ya asked us ta come ear?" Speed Demon said as Hean stared at him for a while before caring on.

"There was a reason that you two were chosen as the new members of the DDE. We don't just choose randomly. We look for certain abilities and powers that can improve us and help us become stronger," he said.

"And what are they?" Speed Demon asked after a short pause.

"The reason we chose Spiro was obviously because we wanted to teach him a lesson," Hean said as the two looked at him.

"What bout me then Hern?" Speed Demon asked impatiently.

"It's Hean, and that would be because this section of the DDE lacks speed. We have more than enough strength as you can tell from looking at our sections men and our smarts, stealth and weapon handling are almost perfect to. The thing that our attack and defence lack though is speed. Our fastest DDE members are only good because they can take out their pray quickly, their not made to run at the speed of light like you my boy," he said and then looked at Raven, as if waiting for her to ask.

"But I'm not that fast either," Raven said, not sure what they were expecting her to do.

"I know. You weren't chosen because of your speed, you were chosen because Wrath had chosen you," he said simply as Raven raised an eyebrow.

"She did?" Raven asked confused.

"Remember on your fist task when she hit you round the back?" he asked as Raven nodded. "Wrath wasn't supposed to interfere on the tests. She was only supposed to keep an eye on you lot."

"How do you know what happened though? You weren't there," Speed Demon said as Hean looked at him.

"My powers allow me to see certain things as long as allowed to do so. Scar allowed me to see the battle through his eyes and I witnessed everything," he said and then looked back at Raven as she spoke.

"So how does being smacked round the back make me a chose one?" Raven asked, getting more confused. Maybe she was being tricked like Spiro was.

"Wrath is what many call a lone wolf. She fights alone and stays to herself and doesn't often let just anyone get to close to her. She defiantly wouldn't just save a stranger for no reason. If she didn't have smacked you when she did, Beast would have killed you," he said shocking Raven.

"What?" Raven asked looking stunned.

"Beast was stalking round the warehouse at the time, killing a handful of the wanna-be DDE's and dragging the bodies off to his lair. He was about to attack you until Wrath interfered. Why? I still don't know but she did and so now, you pretty much owe you life to her," he said as Raven began to try and take everything in.

"But I never saws the Beast at the warehouse mon," Speed Demon said looking at Hean.

"After Beast had, had his fill of flesh, he returned back to this hideout and has remained here since. Now," he said looking down at his desk. "Unless you have anymore questions, I have a phone call to make so I bid you farewell," he said then picked up the phone and began to tap in some numbers as Speed Demon and Raven made their way out.

"Sweet! I'm needed, Beatch!!!" he grinned to Raven happily and then charged down the hall towards the main hanger.

Raven stood still for a while. She couldn't understand why Wrath would have saved her. She looked up and saw Speed Demon just exit through the door. She began to walk down thinking of everything. She looked around the large hanger and finally saw properly what was there. There were large cars, bikes and vans in all shapes and sizes. Some looked expensive and some were even armoured. There must have been about ten different cars in there and six or seven vans and trucks and a black motor bike that sat in a corner. She walked over to where the DDE members were sat round a bar and drinking beer from a large keg that Madman was sat on. Everyone had a pint glass in their hand and was happily drinking.

"Hey Roth," Madman said then leaned down to poor a pint. "Fancy a drink?" he asked and gave her it before she could answer.

"Ah, alcohol, a drug to num the pain," Punk Rock said and then began to drink.

"Life of the party isn't he?" K9 said downing a full pint and poring a second.

"Hey dog, your getting your tail in my beer," Diesel said as K9 turned and eyed him.

"I'll give you 'hey dog' in a minute you over size…" he stared but stopped as Madman spoke.

"Hey guys, we have a lady present, remember?" he said gracefully bowing to Raven who almost chocked on her first taste of beer.

"Somebody call me?" a sexy female voice said from behind.

Everyone turned to see a tall female with shoulder length black hair that draped over her right eye and the eye still visible, looked like a cats eye. Cat ears pointed up and out of her hair and a single small fang pointed out of her mouth. She was in a blood red corset with a short, leather skirt on and a long, black tail poking out that swished side to side as she walked forwards. Black fish net tight covered her long, perfect legs and a rolled up, red leather whip was held in her right hand.

"Someone going to poor me a drink or do I have to do it myself," she said with a small pure at the end.

Punk Rock quickly moved out the way as the rest of the males dashed to the keg and pushed Madman off so they could poor her a drink. Scar finally succeed in winning and held out a pint for her.

"Thank you baby," she said stroking his jaw line. "but I think Wrath already has one for me, don't you love," she said looking over to Wrath who was trying to make herself invisible by sitting away from everyone else on the turned over ice cream van.

"I…" she started but stopped as the female walked up to her.

"Shit she's gotta be the hottest chic I ever seen," Speed Demon said looking up and down her body.

"Wouldn't get to close to her though," Punk Rock said as Raven listened onto the conversation.

"Why?" Raven asked as it was obvious that Speed Demon didn't care about knowing as he was starting to dribble.

"She's like a dark poison. Delicious, sexy poisons that takes hold of you and makes you surrender to her ways. She can break any heart she desires. She can have any man…" he said and then took a sip before carrying on. "…or woman she wants with out breaking a sweat," he carried on as Raven looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? She's…" Raven started.

"A bisexual?" he said looking unsure. "Actually, I think she just does it because she wants to prove to herself that she can have anyone. I would say that she's slept with everyone here, even Madman and he's only 15," he said as Raven looked at the teen who raised his glass to her and shrugged. "There's just the one, Wrath."

"So, maybe Wrath's just not into that," Raven said shrugging.

"No, Felix wouldn't try it if she was strait. Either way though, Felix isn't giving up and Wrath isn't giving in," he said as Raven looked at Wrath and Felix as Wrath tried to look away from the cat like female. "The thing that makes Felix's powers so brilliant is that no one can say no. she can make males head over heals for her and they will do anything for her. Wrath has done great so fare to not have given into her ways but I can tell she's slipping. It won't take much longer."

"Well maybe…" Raven started and looked back to where Punk Rock was but he was gone.

"Personally," he started from the other side of Raven making her jump. "I think Felix is going to get a rude awakening from Wrath. She's not one to let people get away with things like that," he said then walked off towards Madman who was taking his shirt off and tossing it at Diesel after he had tipped a pint on the teen.

Raven carried on watching the two females. Felix had her hand on Wrath's right knee and slowly, it was making its way up. Felix then took hold of Wrath's chin and turned her face so they were both face to face. Felix then drew close and pulled the female in a kiss. Raven then turned away. Something inside her made her look away and try to find something else to watch and take her mind off everything. She then spotted a small fight that was going on. Hawk eye and Diesel had gotten hold of Madman's shirt and was tossing it back and forth from him to try and prevent him from getting it. She gave a small smile as the scene reminded her of back at the tower when Robin and Cyborg had gotten hold of one of Beastboy's favourite games and was tossing it back and forth. Raven sat on the keg and watched with interest at how fast the little scientist was as he ran back and forth, trying to retrieve his shirt. She then felt herself rising off the ground and looked down to see Scar lifting the keg up with her on top. He turned the tap and let the drink poor into his mouth before turning it off a looking up at Raven.

"Having fun Roth?" he said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah actually," she admitted.

She wasn't a drinker but the company was good. For a group of killers, thieves and thugs, they were quiet friendly and fun to be with. She then mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She was a hero on a mission and had to remember that.

"Hey guys!!!" a male voice yelled and everyone turned their heads. Madman then quickly jumped up while Hawk Eye's attention was draw else where and grabbed his shirt and made a run for it. "Place your bets now at the beer bong contest! Winner gets a…" K9 said as he looked round.

"A full bottle of Jack Daniels," Wrath said from behind.

Apparently, she had left Felix a while ago and Felix had left the hanger. Wrath then pulled out the small bottle of whisky that Raven had seen her take from the warehouse.

"So that's where that went," K9 said looking at the bottle in her hand.

"Shove off dog breath," she said moving the bottle as he tried to grab it. "Anyone interested?"

"You just know I'm in," Scar said lowering Raven and the keg and walking over.

"Hook me up!" Diesel said already making his way there.

"I can out run these mothers easily," Speed Demon said charging over.

"Anyone else?" K9 said but everyone shook their heads. There was no way Raven was going to give it ago since she couldn't even drink her first pint. "Well I wanna get my whisky back so it looks like one of you will need to judge," he said as Wrath slammed her fist on a button behind a bar and a microphone flew down like on a boxing match.

"What the hell?" Speed Demon said looking at it as Wrath grabbed a hold of the mic.

"What? Contests like these need proper announcements. Now let's get ready to rumble!" she yelled through the mic as the DDE members cheered. "At the fare end, we start with Jug head! Being the largest MF I've ever seen, he can take in a hell of a lot of drink."

"What did I tell you about calling me jug head," Scar warned eyeing the teen.

"Don't know, I don't pay attention to a fucking word you say," she smiled as Scar jumped up but was dragged down by K9. "K9! Our next contestant with a gut like a whale, he could probably drink a full keg in one night!" she said as K9 gave a small bow. "He's thin but determined as shit to get Mr JD with him for the nigh…"

"Hey!" Diesel said looking at her, not liking how gay it was sounding.

"..He's Diesel!" she said laughing. "And last but not least, the newest member of the DDE, Spe-ed Demon! Can he race through the challenge and beet jug head and blubber butt?" she asked as Madman and Hawk Eye shook their heads while laughing in amusement as Scar eyed her again for calling him jug head. "1, 2, 3 GO!!!" she yelled as everyone quickly grabbed the plastic pipes and began to drink as quickly as they could.


	7. a hangover after a good nights drinking

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Thanks: - for your reviews. I just hope that the story carries on going okay.

Warning: - I'm taking the rating up to T. I forgot to do it for the last chapter because I was in a bit of a rush to get it up. The reason I'm taking it up is because of the lesbian relation that Felix and Wrath have between.

Note: -sorry I did post yesterday. I was with a friend and we were drinking that much that she began to think their was more people with us than there were. She went mad in other words. Funny though. He he. Here goes with chapter 7. Enjoy!

It was the next day at the DDE hideout and Raven woke up to find herself in a large bed. She looked around at the dark blue covers and noticed that she was in a long black shirt and not her uniform. She tried to remember what happened last night and remembered the bong contest. It was quiet a laugh. Scar and K9 we're bitch slamming each other, trying to get each other to stop drinking…

"_Muth ahra!" Scar tried to yell, keeping the pipe in his mouth as he sucked the beer through it and slapped K9._

"_I win!" Speed Demon yelled in happiness._

"_You've only drank a quarter of the bong," Wrath said looking at the reading on the side of the steal bong._

"_Oh shit," he said then collapsed onto the floor in a drunken mess._

_Diesel then gave a grin as he sucked the pipe and then tightened his fists and watched as the bongs K9 and Scar were drinking from suddenly crushed and exploded, covering everyone in the room with beer. Scar and K9 stood where they were in shock for a while till they exchanged looks. Scar had his hands round K9's throat and K9 had his fist ready to thump Scar in the face. They then turned to look at Diesel who has chocked with laughed and were coughing beer up._

"_Why you little," Scar yelled with rage in his face_.

_  
"You're dead!" K9 shouted before both large men leaped up and charged after Diesel who ran off towards the cars. He used his powers to try and stop Scar and K9 from getting him by moving the cars in the way of the large men._

"_Fun here isn't it?" Wrath said from the side of Raven as Raven watched the chase. "You're not much of a beer fan are you?" she asked looking at Raven's pint that was still half full. "Here," she said opening the whisky bottle and pouring a little in a new glass and grabbing a coke can out of a mini fridge behind the bar._

"_I thought that was the prize?" Raven asked looking at Wrath as she opened the can and poured the coke in the glass for Raven._

"_Somehow, I don't think their going to care or remember when morning comes," she said then took a large swig from the bottle before Raven took the glass and began to drink…_

"I'm never drinking again," Raven moaned and grabbed her head as it started to ache.

"Everyone makes that promise in the morning Blue Bird," a voice from the other side of the room.

Raven looked over to see Wrath stood at the door with her arms folded and in a shirt and navy blue shorts. She then looked down at a cabinet at the side of her.

"What happened last night?" Raven asked as Wrath picked up a small box of aspirin and tossed them to Raven.

"You were out by the second glass of JD my dear," she laughed.

"Where am I then?" Raven asked picking up the box.

"In my bed," she said looking through some of the draws.

"And you slept where?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my bed," she repeated as she brought out a pair of black jeans. "It's a king size if you couldn't guess."

"So we both slept in… "Raven stared, voice sounding shocked.

"In my bed, yes," Wrath said turning and looking at Raven like she was mad. "Do you just like to hear me repeat 'in my bed' over and over again or is there something wrong?"

"We slept in the same bed," Raven said, still unsure at what had happened.

"Jesus, what is wrong with you American girls and sharing a bed?" she said laughing slightly from the expression on Raven's face.

"What you mean? Aren't you from America too?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm British and proud of it," she smiled and then began to put the jeans on.

"You don't sound British," Raven said.

"Sorry love but what you expect? I've lived in America since I was 9 so I've sort of lost my accent," she said then removed her shirt and grabbed a baggy red T-shirt.

"So when did you join the DDE then?" Raven asked trying to find something out about the unknown teen. "Why?"

"You're very nosey you know?" Wrath said looking at Raven before putting her shirt on and sitting on the edge of the bed so she could tie her shoes.

"Sorry," Raven said looking back at the tablets.

"If you must know," she said after a short pause. "I've been trained to fight since I was a child and it just seemed to make sense to everyone that I join the DDE. What's your reason?" she asked as Raven began to think up something. "Was it because of your farther?" she asked as Raven looked at her in shock.

"What?" Raven asked sounding surprised.

"You're farther? You were talking in your sleep about your farther last night. You even thumped me in the jaw when I tried to calm you down," Wrath said finishing her shoe tying.

"I… what did I say about him?" Raven asked, hoping she didn't say too much.

Wrath simply stared at Raven and had a look on her face like she was thinking of something with a almost black expression. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Wrath stood up and walked to the door.

"I hate my farther too," she said quietly before leaving the room.

Raven looked at the door for a while. She could tell that Wrath was keeping something from her. Something big maybe but she wasn't going to tell so easily. Wrath was quiet good at keeping her true emotions from showing but Raven could feel anger, rage and even, sorrow in the teen none the less.

Raven sat up in her bed and took the aspirin with out any water. The head ache was making her feel too dizzy and sick for her liking that she didn't even care about the cotton aftertaste that small tablets had. She then got up and walked over to a door where she saw her clothes nicely folded in a pile on a cabinet. She then slipped them on before thinking of heading back towards the hanger and maybe even having a look round the large hideout and see what she could find. When she exited the room, she found herself in a plain creamy colour hall with a light blue carpet. She closed the door behind her and began to look down both ways. The hall seemed quit long and it appeared that she was smack in the middle of it. She quickly made her decision to go right. She made her way down the hall and looked at the three doors. 'Felix' and 'Madam Mist' we're the only two names she could see before she reached an unmarked door. She could hear the sound of a shower going and knew that it was the shower room. She then carried down and came to a door with a set of stairs leading down. She made her way down the stairs and found herself on the next level down. Walking down the hall she noticed it was similar to the other one but had all the boy's names on the doors. She realized that she had stumbled on the male quarts and so quickly made her way back up stairs.

"Okay, I need a map," she said to herself and then made her way back down.

She reached Wraths room again and carried on down till she reached two unmarked doors and a second set of stairs leading down only, not quit as fare. She began to walk down them and then came to a door that she opened and found her self in the hanger. She walked down the stairs so she was stood in the hanger before looking around and realising that no on was there.

"Where is everyone?" she said to herself annoyed.

"I'm behind you if that helps," Punk Sock suddenly said from behind making Raven jump forwards in pure fright. "Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked as raven eyed him.

"No, that's okay," she hissed at him as she tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast.

"Everyone has left the hanger for breakfast in the kitchen," he said simply and then walked away to the side as raven watched.

"How does he do that?" she asked herself before realising that she had no idea where the kitchen was.

She looked ahead and saw the door that herself and Speed Demon had gone through with Hean. It looked like the only other salutation and so made her way through. She found herself in the richly decorated hall again and so began to walk down, taking note of all the rooms as she did. A supply room was at her right and a briefing room to her left. A second briefing room on her left and then Hean's office. Finally, she reached a large set of double doors with 'kitchen' on. She gave a sigh of relief before entering. The small of breakfast hit her nose and she looked round to see everyone eating. Punk Rock was next to Madam Mist and Hean with one empty seat. She eyed Punk Rock for a while wondering how he had gotten here before her and especially since he didn't get to the hall before her. She then turned to the second table that was larger and saw Scar, K9, Diesel, Madman and Hawk Eye all sat chatting. There was only three seats left at that table but it seemed that Felix, Speed Demon and Wrath we're missing anyway.

"Bout time you made it Blue Bird," Wrath said from behind while holding a plate. It was starting to make Raven wonder why the teen called her that. There didn't seem to be a real reason for it but then again, Wrath did seem like an odd kind of person. "Why don't you grab a plate? We get our first mission soon," she smiled and then sat down next to Diesel

"Where's Speed Demon?" Raven asked as everyone laughed.

"Over there," Scar laughed pointing behind Raven.

Raven turned to see the sped freak trying to put meat in a blow where Beast was, but Beast was to content in having the chav for breakfast instead. He was chasing him round as Speed Demon squealed in fear at the large, one eyed beast.

"You wanna feed him tomorrow?" K9 asked laughing.

"I'll pass," Raven said with a small smile.

"There's food over there if you want some," K9 said pointing to a table filled with food.

Raven walked over to the table and picked up a plate and then started to put a bit of toast and butter on it. She then suddenly jumped up when a large man in a cook hat that covered his eyes, stood next to her. He was extremely large and tall. He must have been a good 6/9. He looked more of a cave man in a white chef's hat and shirt more than a chef though.

"Don't worry about him, he's Cook," Madman said washing his plate in a sink next to the table. "He doesn't say much. He use to be really talkative and stuff but he was hit by lightning and hasn't said a word since," he said then put the plate to the side. "You okay Cook?" he said with a smile as he waved at him but Cook didn't smile or make any movement. He just stared at him from under the hat before turning and leaving back for the main kitchen. "You better hurry and eat that. We're getting briefed in a few," he said the walked out of the kitchen doors as Raven sighed and then just left the plate and followed.


End file.
